Wintyr and the Dark Lord
by Neverending Wintyr
Summary: A girl who always felt a bit out of place finally comes to Hogwarts, along with a dangerous secret. Meanwhile, a girl is kidnapped by the Dark Lord and Hogwarts gets a new teacher! Will Wintyr be able to save the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord?
1. The Beginning

a/n: ok so this is my stori. i hope you like it. my beta is so cool! she proofread it too! just spelling and grammar and stuff, though, because shes not going to change my stori! lol! that'd be stupid, it's my writing! xD

Hello. My name is very long, but you can call me Wintyr Darknyss. I go to a school called Hogwarts in Britain, and I'm in my sixth year. I was sorted in the house Battbloods, the new Hogwarts house for people like me who saw beyond the "happy outlook" of life (who accepted how bad it was), by the new Sorting Hat. It was almost time for my first day of class...

I woke up that day, yawning. I woke up in my black, red, purple, gray, white, silver, and blue bed made of silk and cedar wood. I was only in a silky black slip. I changed out of it - my blonde-haired roommate eyeing me as I did, but pretending she wasn't - and changed into my choice of clothes. Today I was wearing black fishnets, a short black leather skirt, an open short-sleeved cropped blood-red shirt, black MCR gloves, one NBC Converse shoe, one GC combat boot, black-and-white striped leggings with Amy Lee's signature on them, and several pieces of jewelry. All of which included at least two of the following criteria: black, red, gothic, white, purple, Satanist, or including my favorite bands. I wasn't wearing a bra that day, instead choosing the fishnets. My hair looked pretty good that day. Its natural color is black (which compliments my ivory skin), but I died the bangs in four different colors: gold, blood-red, purple, and dark blue. My clear, dark grayish-blue eyes looked good with my hair and outfit. They were surrounded by many long eyelashes that looked as if they were colored in by a very talented artist. I don't mean to brag - it's more of a burden - but I was born pretty. I put on a lot of eyeliner, but not enough to make me look like a raccoon or a twenty-dollar whore. I also put on dark red - almost like very dark, near-black blood - lipstick on my somewhat full lips. I didn't need any foundation, as I'm not stupid enough to actually put it on my already-ivory skin. It'd look stupid.

Well anyway. I was walking to class - my first class was Potions - alone because no one wanted to be my friend because of my outfit. Well, that was fine. They were all preps and posers anyway.

Professor McGonagoth, who teaches Potions, told us to find a partner. I looked to my partner and it was...!


	2. A New Headmaster

a/n: got the scnd chapter up!!!!! my beta is rlly good. i dont hav grat spelling otherwise, but shes good at it!!!!

...I never did find out who my partner, was, though! Because at that very moment, Dumbledore ran in screaming and flailing his arms! "YO! THOU MUST KNOWETH! THERE HAST BEEN A THEFTETH!!!!" he shrieked. Professor McGonagoth drew up to her full height of seven foot eight. "Dumbledore!" she roared in a commanding tone. "You are interrupting my class!" Dumbledoor looked shocked that anyone would dare talk to him in that way! "Minverva Eternity McGonagoth!" he roared even louder than she did. "Thou art FIRED!!!!!!"

"You can not fire her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am the new Headmaster!!!!!!!!!!!" a satanic, sexy voice screamed. Everyone turned their heads. It was......................................................................Neville!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Kidnapping Comes to Light

a/n: dont flam, ok?i worked very hard on the next few chapters!

Everyone (except the preps) was swooning over the sweet, gothic voice of Neville Bloodbottom. His skin was pale - not as pale as mine, but close - and had lovely, raven-black slicked-back hair. His pupiless eyes glowed a blood red, and (best of all!!!!) he was wearing MCR robes!!!! And Linkin Park combat boots!!!!!!!! The preps were all shrieking and trying to hide in each other's plastic boobs.

Headmaster Bloodbottom pointed his wand at Dumblydor and turned him into a hobo hillbilly. "Well, shucks!" he yelled with a Southern accent, throwing a lasso of his armpit hair to the tallest tower and swung himself up. When he'd untied himself, he made wings out of his hair, flying away cackling. Headmaster Bloodbottom turned smoothly towards the class, nodding at Professor McGonagoth. She looked quite lovestricken.

"Gentlemen and," here he paused a little, "ladies" - many girls sighed in contentment - ",I regret to inform you of the return of the Dark Lord." Many gasped. "Moldyvort's returned!?" a prep shrieked. Headmaster Bloodbottom sighed. "No, it's Voldemort," he said, sounding irritated. The prep hung her head in shame. Pansy Parkinson shot her with a gun when no one was looking. "And it seems that a Hogwarts student has been taken captive as well!" There were more gasps resounding through the dungeons.

"Who is it?" piped up a stupid little prep named Cho Chang. She was wearing a butterfly clip, a butterfly tutu, a lacy butterfly top, and butterfly flip-flops. "It is Luna Lovegood," Headmaster Bloodbottom said, naming a very cool gothic girl. Now it was personal! I was going to go rescue Luna Lovegood from the evil Voldemort!


	4. Poetry

a/n: the forth chapters up now! this includes wintyr's poems. the poems were actually written by me so plz dont steal them!!!! thx agan 2 my beta!!!!!

Many of the preps who were too scared to face the Dark Lord were being sent home. Cho Chang was the first to leave! Neville Bloodbottom was the one who sent all the preps home, but any of the gothic people were allowed to stay. I was one of the ones who stayed; along with my roommate, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Professor McGonagoth, Umbridge (who turned really cool after being raped by the centaurs), and a few other cool people. Professor Slutborn and Professor Snape (the biggest preps EVER to walk the earth, in other words!) The new Divination professor had also stayed. She was new and was named Professor Dementia. She was really pretty and gothic and could speak Japanese.

I was the first one to volunteer to stay. Even as the preps gaped and gasped at my bravery, other goths saw it and stood with me. I organized a group to go on the Hogwarts Sexpress as Neville Bloodbottom stayed and took care of Hogwarts (which was soon to be renamed to Bloodwrists, now that the preps were at home and Dumbledore gone). We were going to try and find Voldemort and save Luna!

Before we went on the Hogwarts Sexpress - or the Bloodwrists Sexpress, as it was soon to be called! - I had to change my clothes. I changed into a dress that was really made out of lots of crisscrossing bits of string. It showed my sensitive spots all quite nicely. Then, because I didn't want the school to think I was a slut (not that I cared what the school thought of me or anything!), I put black fishnets under it. Then I put on combat boots. I did my hair in a half-up way like Fergie (but she doesn't have any good music BTW, just good hair) except with all my colors instead of hers. I put on eyeliner in a dramatic, smoky way. I also added red eyeshadow.

Harry Potter started walking my way as I was going towards the Great Hall. He's the most famous person in the whole school. He's famous for not being killed by Voldemort (then again, most of the people in our school haven't been killed by Voldemort, either). He's become really hot, with even darker black hair with red streaks and ice blue highlights. His eyes are also red. He didn't play stupid Quidditch anymore, when he realized that it wasn't gothic, just preppy and athletic! He still has his scar, but it's been joined by many others that danced across his forehead and around his eyes. He was wearing fishnets as well, which looked very good on him despite most boys not wearing fishnets. Except for the goths, of course.

I sat down in the Great Hall, ready to eat my Count Chocula cereal and glass of bloody wine (get it, because I'm gothic!). I accidentally and conviently dropped my book of poetry. I was busy eating and didn't notice this, however. I didn't notice a certain black-haired boy reaching over, that certain boy walking over to a blonde-haired one, them opening the book, and........................................................!

Harry was reading my poetry book out loud to Draco! Pretending not to see, but with a dollish red tint to my pale cheeks, I continued to eat as if nothing had happened. The first one he read was one of my shittiest poems, a haiku from when I was about twelve.

"_Silent night growing  
Loneliest friend takes her life  
Bells never ringing,_" were the words he read.

"It's beautiful," Draco breathed. I ducked my head again, blushing even more.

Harry began to read more of my poetry. This time, it was one of my even worse ones! It was from when my stupid teacher made us write cinquains.

"_Poison  
Her fatal hate  
Leaving her deadly mark  
Silently weaking her pray  
Toxin._" Even the people who weren't gothic that had heard that poem turned so hardcore gothic. And Harry hadn't even read the gothic parts of my poetry!!!

"_Why is the rain still falling from the sky?  
Why has it not stopped while my world is about to die?  
Why are you pretending not to see my pain?  
Why are you pretending along with the rain?_

Am I to believe myself in the darkest room?  
Am I to think the road to heaven is in this gloom?  
Am I to beleive the path to hell is more for me?  
Am I to look but not to see?" Harry's eyes filled up with tears at this poem. I had no idea everyone liked my poems at all! And those were the bad ones! Harry looked at me with true love in his eyes, for I understood him, reached out to him through my poem's hands...touched his heart...

He read on, trying not to cry.

"_The stars don't seem to bright  
A black abyss is all I see  
Red flows down my skin  
But I cannot see the passive colors  
That should be in my body.  
Robbed of love,  
Abused  
Malnourished  
Raped  
Beaten  
Abandoned  
I wished to see you again  
But the darkness took you both  
I sit and wait for my blood to drain  
I wish that I was courageous enough  
To bleed so much as to join you._"

Even Draco was moved to tears. The goths all realized I was outlining their lives in front of them. Now everyone wanted to save Luna Lovegood more than ever. Still blushing bt somewhat proud, I decided that Harry could look at my poetry book a while longer.

If he wanted to.

Anyway, it was almost time to go...


End file.
